New Year Resolution
by Patienceisavirtual
Summary: Draco's New Year Resolution? To get Hermione Granger to fall in love with him.


Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Hope you guys like it :)

New Year Resolution

"I can't believe Ginny dragged me into this stupid thing. Being single on New Year's Eve is embarrassing enough, and now she has to show my misery off to the world? Oh she's going to pay, once I can separate her from Harry. They're joined at the hip, or should I say lip?"

"_Relax, Mione. We're going to a bar! Isn't that brilliant?"_

"_Going to a bar on New Year's Eve?" Hermione remarked skeptically. _

"_Yes, and we're going to find you a hot guy to go home with." Ginny winked. She pulled open Hermione's closet and picked out an outfit for her friend." _

"_Don't be so glum."_

_Hermione made a face._

_Ginny looked frustrated. "Look, we're going to this thing whether you want to or not. It's better than sulking on the sofa and counting down the New Year while watching your tele-thing" _

"_It's T-E-L-E-V-I-S-I-I-O-N! How many times do I have to tell you that?"_

"_I really don't care. I'm doing this as a friend. We're going to this party, and that's final."_

_Everyone knows how stubborn Ginny can be; Hermione reluctantly gave in and was forced to put on a dress of a ghastly red colour. _

Hermione tapped her fingers on the polished round table, swerved on her tall bar stool and buried her face in her hands.

"Having a good time?" A familiar voice shouted out to her from behind.

_Oh no, it's Malfoy. He probably came to poke fun at my misery. _Hermione turned until she was face to face with her former enemy. She uttered a barely audible gasp. _Merlin, could he get anymore hotter?_ Malfoy had changed in the past few years. His hair was no longer constricted by bottles of wizard gel. His platinum blond hair hung loosely around his handsome face. His eyes held a twinkle to them, rather than the steely eyes Hermione was used to back at Hogwarts.

Hermione regained her composure and stuck out her hand, "evening Malfoy."

"Why so formal? I didn't know we were still on a last name basis." His eyes twinkled with amusement.

Hermione melted into a puddle right there on the spot. His velvety voice might have had something to do with it. Or maybe it was his piercing eyes.

"No."

"Pardon me?" Malfoy asked in a rather confused tone.

"You asked me if I was having a good time. And I just said no." Hermione mentally slapped herself for coming up with such a lame answer.

"All right," Malfoy turned on his heels to leave when she stopped him.

"Wait, sit down and be lonely with me." Hermione pointed to the empty bar stool beside her.

"Who mentioned anything about me being lonely?" Draco Malfoy questioned.

"You didn't come here with anyone, and that's not like you. Back in school, you always had a dozen of girls chasing after you. It's a surprise you didn't find a girl you like on the dance floor."

"What can I say? I'm a changed man. Besides, there wasn't anyone worth my attention out there." He gestured towards the dancing people beside them.

"I find that a tad hard to believe, Malfoy."

"It's Draco."

Hermione smiled and corrected herself, "anything you say, _Draco._"

"Would you believe me if I said the only person in this club that interests me is you?"

In the background, a union of voices started the New Year's countdown.

**10**

She smiled at him.

**9**

He looked into her eyes.

**8**

She made the first move and slowly leaned forward.

**7**

He mimicked her movements.

**6**

The two tilted their heads.

**5**

Her lashes fluttered and her eyes closed.

**4**

He breathed in her perfume.

**3**

She smelt his cologne.

**2**

They braced themselves.

**1**

Her soft lips descended softly upon his. A chorus of voices shouted, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" and everyone cheered. Fireworks went off, but none of them were as intense as the ones they felt when their lips met.

She pulled away and opened her eyes, "What's your New Year's resolution?"

"To get you to fall in love with me," Draco grinned foolishly.

"That better not be one of your pick up lines, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione swatted his arm.

"It's not, _Granger,_" Draco replied before bending forward to steal another sweet kiss from Hermione.

* * *

Reviews will be greatly appreciated. :) HAPPY NEW YEAR! Happy '08! 


End file.
